Duel Masters Charge: The Card Of Life
The Card Of Life is the 41st episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 41b.JPG DM-Charge 41c.JPG DM-Charge 41d.JPG DM-Charge 41e.JPG DM-Charge 41f.JPG DM-Charge 41h.JPG DM-Charge 41i.JPG DM-Charge 41j.JPG DM-Charge 41k.JPG DM-Charge 41l.JPG Shobu and Rekuta were saved by Potman from falling into the Lava once again. Shobu suggests that they should make there way into the castle somehow from the underground and luckily they found a tunnel leading inward as well but just before they were entering the tunnel Hendrix blocked their way and challenged them to a duel. Shobu who was just about to start the duel near lava realised suddenly that this duel will be a Kaijudo duel because he is a member of the Fua Duelists. Rekuta also told him to not to make this a Kaijudo duel it will be even more dangerous. Imelda came in behind Hendrix and told Shobu that because of him they were sent down here and that they have no choice but to duel unless they are to afraid to face them. Despite the odds Shobu accepted the challenge and the Kaijudo Duel starts it is Shobu VS. Hendrix. Hendrix had an incredible deck he tends to use Advance Duel Tactics in which he increase his mana draws the cards and summons them straight away giving him an army of creatures in the battle Zone. Finally he had an army of 12 creatures lined up in the battle Zone and started to take down all of Shobu's shields but Shobu did not give up and luckily with Shobu's new deck he had some Shield triggers in it and not any shield triggers but it was two of Shield Trigger X Cross Gear Inferno Scissors and one Natural Snare as well and that helped Shobu to cross it with his Metalchaos Dragon. Now Shobu had this only chance and he used it to its fullest and won the duel. Shobu starts to make his way through the underground tunnel and towards the castle. Meanwhile, Dr. Root and who have been in The Double Duel against El Rio, Delicious, Bura and Chappi have noticed that they are getting exhausted and the Phantom Machine is forcing them to repair again and again. This might threaten their life because the Phantom Machine takes all the info and energy from there brain and if there brain loses the energy it could endanger their life. Meanwhile, Yu, Bucketman and Shizuka are already looking for the source. Yu encounters some insect problem through the surroundings of the forest but Shizuka had an insect killer spray with her and she used it to get the insect away from them, but one insect won't move Yu upon seeing this knew straight away that it is a spy bot and must be the only communication link between the Phantom Machine and current duel going on. It is the source Dr. Root was taliking about. Bucketman caught it and Knight then destroyed and also ended the duel that they were having. Now they all are also making there way to the castle to save Hakuoh. Category:Duel Masters Charge